Members of dance
Die Members of Dance sind eine Showtanzgruppe. Sie gehört zum Verein TSV Grüntegernbach. Grüntegernbach ist eine Ortschaft, welche zu Dorfen im Landkreis Erding gehört. Geschichte Alles fing damit an, dass sich 1992 die drei Freundinnen Margit Seisenberger, Waldtraut Neheider und Juliane Bürger entschlossen, eine Kindertanzgruppe zu gründen, die "Mini - Dance Company", um Ihre Freude am Tanzen mit dem Nachwuchs aus Grüntegernbach und Umgebung zu teilen. In dieser Truppe wurden nun bereits 13 Tänzerinnen, im Alter von ca. 10 Jahren, in die Kunst des Tanzens eingeführt. Im Jahr 1993 erfuhr die Gruppe regen Zuwachs. Schließlich hatte sie soviel Tänzerinnen, dass die Gruppen aufgeteilt werden musste: „Mini - Dance Company I" und in die „Mini - Dance Company II" erfreuten nun die Zuschauer. Gemeinsam hatten Sie Auftritte auf Faschingsbällen, Kinderfaschinge, Geburtstagen und vielen mehr. Im Jahre 1996 vereinigten sich die Gruppen schließlich wieder, da Waldtraut Neheider aus beruflichen Gründen nicht mehr als Trainerin aktiv sein konnte und Margit Seisenberger trainierte die Gruppe von nun an alleine. Aus den Mädchen von einst wurden mittlerweile junge Damen und aus diesem Grund brauchte die Gruppe einen neuen, reiferen Namen. Dies war die Geburtsstunde der Members of Dance. Im Jahre 1999 bekam die Gruppe schließlich auch männliche Unterstützung, wodurch nun auch gewagtere Hebefiguren in die Tat umgesetzt werden konnten. Dies wurde vom Publikum mit Begeisterung aufgenommen. So bestand im Jahr 2000 bereits 1/3 der Gruppe aus Jungs, was in diesem Sport doch beachtlich ist. Auch das Image sollte geändert werden, weg vom „Kleine-Faschings-Garde"-Image, hin zu einer echten Konkurrenz für andere Showtanzgruppen. Nach harter Arbeit konnte dann auch stets ein Programm präsentiert werden, mit dem man sich mit den Großen messen konnte. Die Idee bestand darin für alle Zuschauergruppen etwas Ansprechendes zu zeigen. So wurden als Revival der guten alten 70er ein ABBA-Medleys aufgeführt, oder ähnlich flippige Tanzformationen. Der Showteil stand stets ganz im Zeichen von Akrobatik und sehr gewagten Hebefiguren. Auch für den romantischen Zuschauer wurde etwas geboten, wie zum Beispiel der Schlusstanz aus dem Film „Dirty Dancing", welcher vom Publikum stets mit großem Beifall belohnt wurde. Im Jahr 2001 fand ein Trainerwechsel statt, da Margit Seisenberger nach 10 Jahren ihr Trainerdasein aus beruflichen Gründen aufgeben musste. Von da an trainierte Doris Mayerhofer die Members of Dance. Sie brachte langjährige Erfahrung als Tänzerin und Trainerin und jede Menge neue Ideen mit in die Gruppe, wodurch sie die Members zu neuen Höhepunkten in punkto Leistung und Attraktivität für das Publikum führte. Unterstützt wurde sie dabei von Regina Schweinhuber, die das Hebefigurtraining übernahm Den großen Durchbruch schafften die Members of Dance in der Saison 2002/2003. So hatte das Programm mit dem Titel „Movietime!", alles von ihnen bisher gebotene in punkto Hebefiguren, Choreographie und Akrobatik übertroffen! Mit abwechslungsreicher Filmmusik wurden fünf verschiedene Teile gestaltet, die sich zu einem schnellen, spritzigen Showtanz mit einem wahren Feuerwerk an Akrobatik und Hebefiguren zusammenfügten. In der Saison 2003/2004 gab zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte der Gruppe ein männlicher Trainer den Ton an. Josef Moser, unterstützt von Andrea Mayerhofer, Bettina Huber und Anita Schmid, führte die Members of Dance weiter in Richtung Thementanz. So entstand wiederum ein grandioses Programm. Dieses bestand aus zwei Hauptabschnitten, welche aber durch gut inszenierte Übergänge nahtlos ineinander überführt wurden. Der erste Teil beschrieb das Thema „Life in the streets" und erzählte, schon fast mit Musicalcharakter, die Geschichte zweier rivalisierender Straßenbanden, deren Anführer um die Gunst der selben Frau kämpften. Der zweite Teil führte schließlich mit waghalsigen Hebefiguren und professioneller Akrobatik zum Höhepunkt der Show. Mit „Dunkle Mächte im Amazonenreich" hatten sich die Members of Dance 2004/2005 an ihr bis dahin ungewöhnlichstes Thema herangewagt. Und die Reaktionen des Publikums waren grandios. In der Geschichte ging es um einen Amazonenstamm, welcher bei einem Fest zu Ehren ihrer Anführerin von einer Rosekönigin samt Anhang überfallen wird. Die Amazonen-Anführerin versucht verzweifelt, ihr Volk zu retten, in dem sie sich mit der Rosenkönigin duelliert. Nach einem großen Kampf ist die Rosenkönigin letztendlich besiegt und der Fluch des verzauberten Gefolges ist aufgelöst. In einem Freudentanz feiern alle gemeinsam die Befreiung vom Fluch der Gefangenschaft. Vor allem die Gruppentänze mit den Songs „I love Rock`n Roll" und „Thunderstruck" von AC/DC wurden vom Publikum immer begeistert angenommen. Sich zu Verbessern ist immer der Anspruch den man an sich selbst richtet, es zu schaffen aber nicht immer die Realität. 2005/2006 aber konnten sich die Members of Dance ein weiteres mal steigern und begeisterten mit dem Thema "Schatz der Elfen" innerhalb von Wochen über 16.000 Zuschauer . In der Geschichte um zauberhafter Elfen, mutige Krieger und bösen Mächten waren Saltos, Flick-Flacks, musical ähnliche Abläufe mit Hintergrundwechsel und vieles mehr Bestandteil des Programmes. Die Reaktionen des Publikums waren ein weiteres Mal der Beweis, dass sich der Aufwand und die Zeit mehr als lohnt, welche(n) die Gruppe investiert. 2006/2007 hieß es dann „Einer für Alle, Alle für Einen“. Das Thema „Musketiere: Seite an Seite für Ehre und Gerechtigkeit“ traf genau den Nerv des Publikums und entsprechend waren auch die Reaktionen. In der Geschichte ging es um eine wunderschöne Prinzessin die eines Tages das nahe gelegene Dorf und ihr Volk besuchte. Sie war sehr angetan vom Treiben auf dem Markt. Da sie ein gutes Herz hatte gab sie den Armen Geld. Doch diese witterten mehr und nahmen die Prinzessin gefangen. Der König der seine Tochter vermisste setzte darauf seine Leibgarde, die Musketiere darauf an, diese wieder unversehrt zurückzubringen. Doch die Prinzessin beschützte die Armen. Sie wusste sie taten es aus Not. Die Prinzessin gibt den Armen einen Sack voller Golddukaten und geht mit den Musketieren. Als Dank an die Leibgarde verrichtet der König ein großes Fest. Mit Songs von Bryan Adams „All for Love“ (Soundtrack Musketiere) sowie einer eigenkomponierten Rap-Version des Will Smith Songs „Black Suits Comin`“ ging die Gruppe auch hier in eine neue Richtung. Wie bereits im Jahr zuvor schafften es die Members, weit über die Region hinaus ihre Show vorzuführen und waren in ganz Bayern unterwegs. "Unser Dschungelbuch" - wie schon der Name des diesjährigen Themas verrät, versuchten wir auf unsere eigene und sehr besondere Art und Weise für Sie umzusetzen und zu vertanzen. Lassen Sie sich verzaubern von kreativer und individueller Choreographie, atemberaubender Akrobatik und einem Feuerwerk an Hebefiguren. Tauchen Sie mit uns ein in den indischen Dschungel und seien Sie von seiner Vielfalt überrascht. Wie jedes Jahr ist es unser Ziel, ihnen einige unbeschwerte Augenblicke zu bereiten, in denen Sie Ihrer Phantasie freien Lauf lassen können. Durch exotische Momente versuchen wir Sie in eine fremde Welt zu entführen und hoffen natürlich, dass es uns auch dieses Jahr wieder gelingen wird. Die Vorbereitungen für das neue Programm 2008/2009 laufen bereits auf Hochtouren. Sie werden überrascht sein, was diese Gruppe leisten kann! Das Trainerteam verspricht auf jeden Fall eine sagenhafte, neue Show. Weblinks Offizielle Webseite Videos 2002/2003 - Movietime - Hinter den Kulissen 2004/2005 - Dunkle Mächte im Amazonenreich 2006/2007 - Wie werde ich ein Musketier? 2007/2008 - Unser Dschungelbuch 2007/2008 - The Members Movie Trailer 2007/2008 - Members Einlage Hochzeit Kategorie:Tanzsportverein (Deutschland) Kategorie:Dorfen